


The road to hell is paved...

by cockleslovin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Missing Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockleslovin/pseuds/cockleslovin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>very first drabble, for a contest called missing scenes and was 100 words or less. pre-destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The road to hell is paved...

The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

Heaven was in a frantic rampage. The last time heaven had felt Lucifer's cry of joy was when Jesus was crucified.

"Brother what is happening?" he asked, wide blue eyes questioning.

"The righteous man is in hell Castiel. And we must get to him before the first seal is broken."

Realization washed over him, his wings flaring behind him. "I will raise him. He is my charge, and this is my purpose"

"Then let us clear the path"

And the angels laid siege to harrow hell.

**Author's Note:**

> my missing scene after season 3. If anyone was confused by the 'cry of joy' I was referring to it was from 'The Passion of the Christ'


End file.
